


Sharing the Burden

by jedimasterstar



Series: A New Path [2]
Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Two brothers meet up in a cemetery and reminisce about lost love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Burden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Don Flack or Aaron Hotchner. They belong to their respective owners.  
 **A/N:**  This story came about because of my mother. She watches these two shows with me and got it into her head that Flack and Hotch have to be related somehow since they looked so much alike. I agreed with her and this story came to my mind.  
Sometimes Don Flack never knew where his brother would be half the time. But when he heard about Haley’s death, he knew that he had to come visit. He felt bad for missing the funeral, but he sure wanted to at least see that Aaron was doing well. And to see his nephew – no visit would be complete without seeing Jack.   
  
He arrived at Quantico and made his way to where the BAU was located. After checking in and taking the elevator up, he made it to the BAU floor and exited. Looking around for someone familiar, his gaze caught sight of David Rossi, the legendary BAU agent turned best-selling author. Aaron told him a while back that Rossi decided to come back from early retirement for unknown reasons; and had become a valuable asset to the team.  
  
Apparently feeling that he was being watched, the older agent looked up and saw Flack staring at him. Recognition in his eyes, he entered the lobby and held out his hand. “David Rossi. You must be Don Flack,” he greeted.  
  
“That’s me. How did you know that?” he asked.  
  
Rossi smiled. “One – Hotch has mentioned you before. Two – even if hadn’t, one could see the resemblance,” he replied. 

Flack nodded – people have mentioned that before. Before he could ask about Aaron, a short, pretty blonde walked up to them. “Rossi, have you seen Hotch?” she asked, coincidentally voicing the queation Flack was about to ask himself.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning. JJ, may I introduced Don Flack of the NYPD?” he introduced as JJ turned to look at the New Yorker.

“NYPD? Another case?” she queried as she shook Flack’s hand.

“No. Actually, I’m looking for my brother,” replied Flack.

“Brother?” she asked again, confusion reigning down on her even more.

Flack gave her his winning smile and answered, “Yeah. Aaron.”  
 _  
Now_ she was confused. “Hotch? I knew about Sean, but I didn’t know that he had _another_ brother,” she said.

“We don’t really talk about each other. And not very many people know that we are brothers,” he answered.

Before JJ could say anything else, Rossi interrupted with: “Did you try his apartment?” Seeing a nod from the younger man, he then said, “Then I can think of only one other place.”  


Realization dawned on Flack as he realized what the agent was talking about. Of course, Aaron could be there. “Thanks for the hint. I’ll let you know if I find him,” he said as he nodded his head and turned back toward the elevators, smiling as he heard the pretty blonde begin to interrogate Rossi.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Arriving at the cemetery, Flack looked at the plot placement board to see where Haley exactly was. He found it and walked toward it. Rossi’s hunch proved true as Flack saw a figure sitting on a bench. Walking up behind him, he said, “You really enjoy playing hide and seek, don’t ya?” 

Hotch lifted up his head and he could see the pain in his blue eyes. “What are you doing here?” he asked.  
  
His younger brother shrugged. “What? A brother can’t visit his elder to see how he was doing?” he asked back as he took a seat on the bench next to him.  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m glad to see you, but…what _are_ you doing in Virginia?” asked Hotch, rephrasing the question.  
  
Flack sighed. “I heard about Haley. I’m sorry about that and for not making it to the funeral. I just wanted to see how you were holding up,” he replied, leaning forward to look at her grave more closely.  
  
"I should be asking you that same question,” retorted the elder. 

Flack sighed. Aaron came up after hearing about Angell and tried to help him out. Of course, it was right after he was attacked by Foyet, so that did not help much. “I’m doing better,” he responded.

“Bullshit. That’s not what Mac told me a few weeks ago,” Hotch accused.

“Damn it. He told you about that,” said the younger as he remembered his relapse. He got drunk one night and never showed up for work. After Mac found him at the apartment of one of his old informants, Flack had to face the terrible truth the Angell was indeed gone, but there were still people that loved and cared for him. So he finally sobered up and was currently trying to retake his life.

“Yeah, he did. I thought I was going to have to go up there and beat the crap out of you,” Hotch said viscously. Flack shivered – and Hotch would have done it too.

“Well, I’m here now. Go for it,” the younger man retorted as Hotch sent a glare his way. Flack just met him eye to eye.

Sighing, Hotch added, “Then I would have agreed with you.” Seeing his brother’s confused look, he continued: “I felt the same way after Foyet shot Haley. I was so angry and afraid that he was going to kill Jack that I beat him to death. But, I am glad I did. No family should have had to suffer at his hands again.”

Flack nodded his head in agreement. “I did the same when Jen died. I will admit that I did kill the guy, but the others left it alone. Then I turned to alcohol. You heard how that turned out,” he admitted.

Hotch laughed. “What a pair we are. Two men musing about past loves,” he observed. “Angell would have wanted you to move on,” he added.

“And Haley would’ve wanted you to do the same, too,” observed Flack as he swung an arm around Hotch’s shoulders.

Hotch wrapped an arm around Flack’s shoulders in response and said, “How about we move on together? Be responsible for the other?”

“Why not? At least we’ll know what the other is doing,” he agreed. “Oh, before I forget, some blonde chick at your office was looking for you,” he said.  


“JJ,” muttered Hotch as he got up. “Let’s drop your car off at the apartment and you can come with me to the office,” he said as Flack got up and began to follow him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived back at the office an hour later, laughing. “I still can’t believe Danny’s married _and_ is a father,” commented Hotch as they entered the bullpen. The team looked up to see the two brothers. “Hey Hotch, who’s your friend?” asked Prentiss.

Before either man could answer, Rossi walked down the stairs, saying, “His brother, Don Flack.”  
  
“Brother?! Okay, there’s Sean. Now there’s Don?” asked Morgan, looking Flack up and down.  
  
"Actually, there is quite a resemblance,” commented Reid as he looked between the two.   
  
 The brothers looked at each before Hotch said, “Don’s actually my half-brother. We have the same fathers.”   
  
 "You know how it goes – Dad cheated on Aaron’s mom with my mom, who in turned cheated on her husband. They both confessed later. But we never really saw each other until I was a teenager,” continued Flack.    
  
The team looked at each other before Morgan asked, “You staying around for awhile?”   
  
“For two weeks at least. I want to visit my nephew while I’m here,” answered Flack.   
  
 “And I’m taking that time off to spend time with him,” added Hotch as he wandered to his office to call Strauss.   
  
 His team looked after him in shock. “Who is he and what happened to Hotch?” asked JJ.   
  
“Big, mysterious, stubborn type?” asked Flack. The others nodded and he laughed. “Sounds like Aaron. He was like that when we were younger.”   
  
Before the team could question him further, Hotch came out and said, “Come on, Don. You’ll have time to embarrass me later. Right now, a certain someone will want to see his Uncle Donnie.” Hotch added a snicker after that.  
  
Flack glared at him and retorted, “Don’t even go there, man.” Hotch gave his own winning smile and the team laughed.  
  


End file.
